blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Takabayashi
Takumi Takabayashi is one of only four Elementals in existence, specifically one capable of using fire. He is the main protagonist of BlazBlue: Burning Clock Season 1 and one of the four of Burning Clock Season 5. Information Birth & Childhood Takumi, along with Shirley Gate, Yuega Tegi, and Alexander Sico, were all children used for something known as Walpurgis Night, which was a contingency plan against a god-like entity called Hexennacht. This plan involved physically linking each child with the Azure, imbuing them each with powers. All four became elementals; Shirley gained power over water and ice, Yuega over earth and soil, Alexander over thunder and lightning, and Takumi over fire and brimstone. Because the contingency plan wouldn't take place for approximately nineteen years, the four lived out their childhoods in relative comfort, except for Takumi. One day, when he was just a four year old, he witnessed his parents being murdered in their own home, with the people responsible living him be. When the whole incident was settled, Takumi was sent off to an orphanage somewhere. However, around this time, the power over fire began to manifest itself, and with no-one around him aware of the plan, he was considered dangerous and kept isolated from the rest of the children. This pattern of rejection from everyone who he was forced to live with kept up until he was seventeen. He had enough of it all and just ran away with a small duffle bag of his personal belongings. He spent the next two years just wandering without any real purpose or goal, with his lonesome self, as always. He kept the clothes they gave him at the orphanage, and they were basically the only thing he wore until his arrival at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. The Elementals (Season 1) TBA Personality Takumi, due to his past, has been a loner for most of his life. Uncomfortable in a conversation, all he can really do is stay silent in order to keep his thoughts and feelings bottled up. This is mostly because of a self-developed hatred for his own being, having grown up having to move from orphanage to orphanage with little to no meaningful interaction to others. As such, he always keeps to himself, never wanting to express himself in the event that he is rejected or deserted. All of this pent up emotions and thoughts end up making Takumi a volatile being, capable of just snapping into a fit of rage from too much pressure. Appearance Takumi is a young, slender man with shoulder-length, dark red, wavy hair with hazel eyes. When he came to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, he only wore a plain white button-on shirt and black pants with a black belt tight around his waist. He also wore a pair of brown shoes with no laces. He carried around a duffle bag with his citizen ID inside, along with a picture of his family from when he was little, and a few provisional supplies. He ends up losing the bag, and ruining his clothing. He takes another white shirt, but with black jeans and boots, with the jean legs hiding the rest of the boot. On top of the shirt is a black collared jacket with red trim. Powers and Abilities Takumi is an Elemental of fire; he is capable of controlling fire in any way, shape, or form. As an elemental, his entire body is made of fire, though it retains a more human shape in most cases, with some of the heat being felt when someone touches him. However, when damaged or injured, flames start to burst out of that wound before it tries to close it up so that more of the fire inside doesn't just start breaking through. Due to not being able to train in using this power to its fullest like his contemporaries, such as Shirley and Yuega, the overall strength is vastly mitigated. As such, early on, the flames he can produce from his body have a candle-light coloration and remain at a relative 1500 kelvins. However, as the situation he's placed in goes on, he starts learning more and more about his own powers, eventually producing blue flames with a strength of 10,000 kelvins, melting away at any object which is touched by this kind of fire. Relationships Trivia *Takumi's first name, with his Japanese Kanji, means skill. Navigation Category:Elemental Category:Protagonist Category:Independent